


By Second Grade

by Musetotheworld



Series: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dan-El's first day at school, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: It's time for Dan-El's first day of school, and the family is super excited.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966114
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	By Second Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Rao for belated entries, right? Role reversal should be up in the next few days too.

“Okay, Dan-El, remember what Ieiu said?” Kara asks as they pull up to the school.

“No ‘special’ playtime, and make sure I’m real careful near the other kids.” It’s a rote recitation, but Dan-El sounds as serious as Kara could want. They’ve worked hard over the past year to get Dan-El to this point, and it’s time to trust they’ve done their jobs right.

He’s six now, ready to start first grade with other students his age. He needs that, needs the community, and his mothers both know that. No matter how much they worry.

“That’s my good boy. Now, let’s get out and give hugs and kisses before you head inside.”

With a deep breath and careful smile, Kara gets out of the car to get Dan-El out of his seat. Except Cat beats her there, already pulling their youngest son in for a tight hug before setting him down. Not that Kara’s surprised; she knows Cat’s been both looking forward to and dreading this day for weeks. Dan-El’s first day at school.

“Okay buddy, we’ve got your backpack, your lunch, did you remember your watch?” Cat runs through the checklist easily, obviously familiar with the routine. It takes Kara’s breath away to watch, just like every other time she’s seen Cat in full mother mode. There’s just something about it that makes Kara fall in love all over again, every time.

“Yeah, I got it!” Dan-El cries as he holds out his wrist, Supergirl watch proudly on display. “And I remember what you and Ieiu said, no bragging or telling. And no pushing the button unless it’s a ‘mergency.”

“And what counts as an emergency?” Kara quizzes as she kneels down next to her wife.

“A bad person attacking, a fire- but not a fire  _ drill _ , or the building falling down.”

They’ve gone over that as well, hoping it’s enough to keep Kara’s secret. It’s why Dan-El didn’t go to kindergarten with the others; they’d waited a year so he’s old enough to know what secrets are and why it’s important to keep them. Still a risk, but as always with her son, it’s a balanced one. Dan-El needs time with kids his age, and Kara’s not going to deny him that on the off chance it spills her secret. Not when the adults can put plans in place to deal with that eventuality. 

“My, you’re very smart, aren’t you,” Cat teases, leaning in to press a kiss to Dan-El’s forehead. “My smart boy. Are you sure you need school?”

“Yeah, Mama! I’m gonna learn everything, and make lots of friends, and be even smarter than Ieiu!”

“Smarter than me? I think you need to be in a least third grade for that.”

“Nu-uh, I can do it in second grade!” Dan-El teases, letting Kara pull him in for a hug of her own.

“Well, if you’re going to be smarter than Ieiu, we’d better get you to class. I see your teacher looking for you.”

Kara can spot the hidden sadness beneath the excitement, but Dan-El just looks around for the woman he’d met a few weeks ago when they toured the school. She was incredibly friendly and he’d taken to her immediately, so his eyes light up the second he spots her. “Ms. Richards! It’s finally school day!”

“Daniel Grant, indeed it is! Why don’t you bring your mothers inside so they can see your cubby and desk, then we can start learning all the fun things we have planned for the year.”

That’s all the encouragement Dan-El needs to head inside, grabbing his mothers’ hands to pull them along. Even in his excitement, there’s no sign of his true strength behind the tugs. So far, he’s remembering what they told him.

Dan-El’s classroom, mostly bland and undecorated the last time they were were, is now brightly colored and packed with toys, books, and bean bags. There are posters all over the walls, and Kara fights down a blush at a few featuring Supergirl and various letters of the alphabet. She’s mostly gotten used to seeing her face everywhere over the years, but it still sometimes takes her by surprise when she isn’t expecting it.

At least Dan-El is very good at keeping that secret. They’ve played the ‘it’s a special family secret’ game since he could talk, and he loves it. The worst he’ll do is occasionally giggle madly when someone asks if he likes Supergirl, but he’s hardly the only kid in the city to do that.

“Look, Ieiu, it’s my name!”

The cubbies in the wall are less decorated than the rest of the room, and Kara unconsciously nods at the thought the kids will have the chance to decorate them. It allows for a stamp of personality and a little control over their environment. Great for keeping the kids invested in school time.

“Yep, so now we put your backpack and lunchbox in here, then we find your desk!”

That’s quickly done, and introductions are made between the kids and parents as more families start to trickle in. Dan-El settles in easily, chatting with the other kids in his desk grouping as Kara watches on. Cat is networking, meeting the other parents and exchanging numbers to keep in contact if the kids want to play outside of school. No one makes a big deal out of Cat Grant being in the room, though Kara can tell it’s an effort for some.

Against Cat’s initial wishes, they’d decided not to send Dan-El to the same schools as Carter. While impressive and elite, Kara wanted something more relaxed for him. Still excellent learning environments, but not a place she wouldn’t feel comfortable herself. They’d disagreed for a bit, but eventually, Cat agreed with Kara. The more relaxed environment is better for Dan-El, just like the more structured one was better for Carter.

Introductions done, it isn’t long before Ms. Richards is back and it’s time for parents to leave. There are a few tears around the room, but for most kids they’re used to school already.

For Dan-El, who hasn’t been to school yet, they’re hoping it goes well. They’ve prepared him as best they can by ‘practicing’ with Aunt Alex, but it’s different now that it’s real.

Except Dan-El just waves, then goes back to chatting with his friends until Ms. Richard calls for attention. There are no tears, no clinging, just a quick hug and then back to what he was doing. Kara isn’t sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

“Well, he took that better than I thought,” Cat says once they’re back at the car. There’s more than a hint of the same confusion Kara feels, and it’s reassuring to know she isn’t the only one.

“Well, he is your son. Give him an opportunity to shine, and he’ll grab it with both hands.”

The teasing helps, and Kara watches as Cat takes a deep breath before letting some of the tension go. “And he’s definitely your son, give him a room of people, and he’ll have them charmed before the minute’s up.”

“Mm, see, I think that one’s also all you. There isn’t a room you can’t work if you put your mind to it. Kara knows that’s the case; she’s seen Cat do it often enough. The trick is getting Cat to want it. She can be charming and captivating no matter what the situation, but she can also be cutting. And she does not suffer fools.

“Whichever of us it is, you have to admit we made a pretty great kid,” Cat says, tossing a soft smile back at the school. “He’s growing up so fast.”

Kara just nods, remembering how little he was not that long ago. When he was born she could hold him in one arm, snug against her chest. They’d spent hours cuddling in a rocking chair, him sleeping and her watching him in wonder. Or lying in bed with Cat, Dan-El asleep between them as both mothers kept him close. It wasn’t long ago at all, and now here he is, already in first grade and off to school all day. Before too long, he’ll be taller than Carter, learning to drive, and preparing for graduation.

“So, does that mean we can have another?”

Cat’s stare is unimpressed, and Kara laughs as she starts the car. Much as she likes to tease, Kara thinks their family is pretty perfect just as it is.


End file.
